The True Nature of a Cat
by MyBrightestDiamond
Summary: Lithuania discovers Belarus has been turned into a cat person! What is he going to do? The only explanation for this is that damn British jerk. What happens when the true loving nature of a cat takes over Belarus and she becomes more affectionate than wanted. Human names used. LietBel and Slight RusBel. Rating may change later in chapters.
1. Surprise

I do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters.

* * *

Lithuania had just finished putting the tea on the stove when he hears a loud bang. He immediately runs to the hallway, stopping to listen to what room it had come from. No doubt, another bang was followed by glass breaking.

_'Please don't be Russia. Please don't be Russia. Please don't be Russia,' _the little Lithuanian thinks to himself.

His senses have thankfully led him to Miss Belarus' room instead. His hand hesitates at the door. '_I hope she doesn't try to kill me...' _He proceeds anyway by gently knocking. "M-Miss Belarus? I-is everything o-okay?" he cautiously opens the door, ready to run incase knives get thrown at his head.

The room is pitch black, the only source of light is the hallway peeking through the open door. He can faintly see shards of broken glass scattered all over the wood floor. He panics when he sees drops of foreign dark liquid in front of him. "Miss Belarus! Are you okay?!" he exclaims when he sees her figure sitting on the ground. He rushes to the lamp by her bed. As soon as he turns it on, she scurries under a table near her window."Don't be scared, it's only me, Lith-" he trails off. "Oh my gosh!"

Sitting before him is Belarus, just not the Belarus he expected to see. Instead, she has big, white fluffy cat ears and a long tail to match. Her beautiful eyes have something different about them..

He notices she is leaking crimson from a long gash on her cheek. He struggles over to her on all fours, careful not to frighten her. As he nears her, she backs away as much as the wall behind can allow. "Miss Bela, don't worry, I will not harm you," he says sweetly. She stops struggling and allows him to touch her cheek. She begins to whimper when he wipes off the blood with his sleeve.

'_I have to tell Russia. Oh, no! What if he blames me? Surely he won't if I clean her up first.'_

"Miss Bela, we have to clean you up," he whispers to her as he takes her by the wrist. She obeys quietly as he leads her to the side bathroom.

He has never been inside Natalya's bathroom before, much less held her hand. What an exciting day! He sits her on the toilet while he searches for a rag. He dampens the cloth with warm water and gently wipes her cut.

"NYUU!" she shouts suddenly. '_Oh my gosh! Russia's really going to kill me now! Not only does his beloved little sister have cat ears and a tail, she's completely turned into a cat! She can't talk!' _Lithuania struggles to keep sane for her sake. '_Does she even remember anything? Of course not! If she did she would have already killed me for even entering her room. I guess that explains her breaking everything. She didn't know where she was and freaked out.'_

"Nyan?" she mews. He looks down and notices her blouse is halfway undone, revealing her small cleavage. A dark blush invades his body. He mentally shakes the perverted thoughts out of his head and walks over to a medicine cabinet. Thankfully, she has bandages. Ironically, they are 'Hello Kitty'.

He opens the bandage, careful not to look at her examining her open blouse and poking her almost exposed breast. He waits until she is finished before fully looking at her. Now he notices how badly hurt she is. Her small hands have cuts everywhere and her left knee also has a deep slash. She looks up at him, her eyes hypnotizing him. He expected to see cold, distant eyes glaring at him, but instead, he sees big doe-like ones, inviting with a mix of fear. He smiles when he sees how tired she is. It's probably 10:30.

"It's okay Miss Bela, as soon as I clean you up, you can rest," he reassures her.

She perks up at this,"Nya!"

XXX

After about 15 minutes, Belarus is all bandaged up and ready for bed. "_Thank God she's already in her pajamas! I don't think I'd be able to control myself. She being too cuuute!" _he thinks to himself. She nudges his hand with her head as he leads her to her massive bed. "Okay Belarus, you have to sleep. Tomorrow, we have to tell Russia," he says, even though he knows she's not listening. It's time for him to return to his own chambers. "Goodnight Miss Bela." He quickly turns out the light and closes the door. As soon as it clicks shut, he can hear her crying.

"Miss Bela, I can't," he struggles. '_Only tonight. She's terrified and this may be my only chance to get next to her..'_

"Okay, but only for tonight," he states as he crawls in bed with her, still dressed in his military outfit.

"NYUU!" she exclaims and cuddles up to the lovesick Lithuanian next to her. '_This is gonna be a long night...'_

* * *

~Review Please so I know if you like or dislike it so far! Danke! :3 ~


	2. Hunger

_'So warm...' _Lithuania thinks. He opens his eyes to find the girl of his dreams (and fantasies) sprawled out across his chest. His legs are in between both of hers, her left breast resting on his arm. Her beautiful, flawless cheek resting on his aching shoulder. She looks so peaceful lying next to him...

Lithuania almost falls on the floor when he sees her ears and her fluffy white tail resting on her thigh. '_Oh yeah. Last night she turned into a cat.' _His sudden movements had disturbed her peaceful slumber. "Nyu?" she questions with heavy eyes. Lithuania froze in fear. '_Please don't anything stupid, Toris.' _he argues with himself. All the while, Belarus has crawled out of bed and hid on the side.

"Miss Belarus?" he begins to panic when he discovers she is not next to him. "Natal-" he cut off by the girl pouncing on him with full force. "Nya!" she mews. She has pinned him beneath her on the cold wooden floor, her tiny hands on his chest and knees on either side of him.

Her sweet smile widens when she sees his flushed face staring up at her. "M-Miss Belarus.." he chokes out.

Her long blonde hair falls around him, some strands tickling his nose. Her eyes sparkle with sweet innocence. She gives him a seductive smile as she reaches down and rubs her head upon his cheek. "Do you want to be petted?" he giggles as he sits up and rubs her head. She purrs with delight and rolls over on her back. '_She really is a cat,' _he thinks as he rubs her belly. She purrs even louder.

Suddenly he stops. She sits up and looks at him, her eyes now full of confusion. "Sorry Miss Bela," he struggles to get up. "I have duties Russia-."

_'Oh no, Russia. I totally forgot about him.' _The little Lithuanian panics. _'He'll have my head mounted when he sees her like this.' _He looks over to see her swatting at a moth that must have found its way in last night.

"Nyan, Nyu, Nya," she sings. While she is occupied, he takes in her beauty. Her blonde hair sways in all directions, her white bow rests in between her new white ears. Her big blue eyes focus on the poor battered moth making haste to get away from it's tormentor. Her silky blue gown frames her body and her fluffy tail pops out from the bottom of the gown.

She notices his stares and smile at him cutely, her sharp canines showing. Suddenly, her smile turns into a grimace as she holds her stomach. "Nyu.." she wails.

"Are you hungry?" he asks. "I guess I'll just have to sneak you in the kitchen with me. If I leave you, you'll probably wake up the whole house. Come on, then. Lets find you something to eat." She bounds over to him with pure joy. Before he opens the door, he stops her. "You have to be quiet. Not a sound." She nods as he warily opens the door.

He takes her hand and leads her down the long corridor, past her big brothers room. Finally, they reach the kitchen without a sound. The big clock on the wall reads 8:33. '_Why is no one up at this hour?'_ Usually, Russia would already be tormenting him and his brothers by now. Thankfully, nobody has awaken, which gives him time to make breakfast and sneak some food for Belarus.

'_Maybe she'll eat some bacon. Cats like meat, right?'_ He looks at her surveying herself in the mirror. Her hair is a mess, but other than that, she's still perfect. When she sees her reflection, she squeals and hides behind Lithuania, almost knocking him into the table. "Shh, Miss Bela, remember we have to be quiet." He pats her head before turning to the refrigerator. '_I might as well cook some for everyone else.' _

He grabs two packages of bacon, a carton of eggs, and juice. He chuckles when he notices how beat up she looks. Every finger on her left hand besides her ring finger has a bandage on it. Only her thumb on the right was cut. The pink 'Hello Kitty' bandage on her cheek looks so adorable! Her poor knee is wrapped in a white cloth that needs to be changed. It drives Lithuania crazy how her nose and ears begin to twitch when he starts cooking the bacon.

Suddenly, the Lithuanian got an idea. "Miss Belar-" _'Wait, why am I still calling her by her country?' "_I mean, Natalya, would you mind helping me set the table?" he asked, unsure if she would understand.

"Nyaa!" she meowed. He showed her how to hold the plates and wear to place them.

XXX

Lithuania had just finished cooking and Natalya had set the table when they hear heavy footsteps. '_Oh no! Not now!' _Lithuania begins to panic as the steps near the kitchen. "Natalya, not a peep!" he commands as he shoves her under the table. Thankfully, the table clothe is long enough to conceal her.

Not 2 seconds after, Russia enters the room. "Good morning, Toris," he says with his usual smile.

Lithuania starts to stutter, "G-Good morning, Mr R-Russia, sir." When the Russian isn't looking, Natalya pops her head out from under the table.

"Toris," Russia starts, causing the other man to jump, "where were you last night?" Lithuania's heart skipped a beat. Before he could answer, Russia continued. "You made tea last night, da?"

"Y-Yes ,sir, I did."

"Why didn't you take it off? I woke up to it screaming and had to take it off myself. What was so interesting that made you think you could blow off your duties?" Russia walked towards Lithuania, his wide smile never falling.

"I'm sorry Mr Russia, I suddenly became very sick. I didn't mean to trouble you," Lithuania barely finished. He truly meant what he said. Yes, Russia was a little hard on him and his brothers, but he had his likeable moments, and was very understanding. The last thing he wanted to do was waste Mr Russia's time with something he should have done himself.

Russia's smile widened. "All you have to do is tell me if you aren't feeling well, Toris. If you are still not feeling well, you can take today off. Please call me when you finish making the tea, and don't forget the Vodka." Lithuania didn't have time to reply before Russia roughly patted his head and walked back to his study.

'_Thank God he took my behavior lightly. I'm surprised he hasn't asked where Natalya might be.' _Lost in his thoughts, he realizes he hasn't heard anything out of his new "cat."

"Okay Natalya, you can come,-" he stops. His heart drops when he realizes she isn't where he left her.


End file.
